season 2 or three
by kashorses
Summary: this is what i want to happen in season 2 or three
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters**

**This is what I want to happen in season 2, pick up after Ricky says daddy's here, I love you **

As Amy woke up, she rolled over to see her newborn baby John smiling up at his Daddy! Amy though to herself, wow, he is so good with John.

"Hey Ricky" Amy said

"Hey, sorry to wake you just wanted to help with John"

"That's fine; I could really use the help"

Knock knock knock… They heard a knock on the door

"I got it" Amy exclaimed

"How is my Amy this morning? I love you so much" Ben said

"Good how are you… and for the last time I am not your Amy"

"Sorry, maybe this will fix it"

Ben kisses Amy

"You know Ben, I do not think that I love you anymore, when I had John it made me realize that he is what my life needed to be about right now, he is the most important thing and I do not have time to date."

"What?? What did Ricky threaten you because you are MY AMY and I love you, I am John's step father, how do we know that Ricky will not physically abuse him? I am way better than the whack job that knocked you up! THERE IS NO WAY YOU WOULD DUMP ME FOR HIS BABY!"

"First Ricky did not threaten me, he has been nothing but helpful. Second I am not YOUR FLIPPIN AMY! If I am anyone's Amy besides Amy's Amy then I am John's Amy. Third, There is no step father Ricky would never touch John, I trust him! Ricky is the only father in his life! And it was not his fault we are both responsible. Finally, JOHN IS MY BABY TOO AND HE IS MY ONLY RESPONSIBILITY RIGHT NOW!! SO GET OUT! "

"COME ON Amy you're my Amy and you know it! I love you and you deserve way better than him you deserve me!"

"BEN THAT IS AN INSULT TO THE FATHER OF MY BABY!" RIGHT NOW I AM ASSURED THAT RICKY IS BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU NEED TO GET OUT LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!"

"Chill, I think that your anger came out of nowhere!"

"FIRST DO NOT TELL ME TO CHILL! I AM TIERED AND I HAVE HELD A LOT OF THIS IN FOR A LONG LONG TIME! OUT!"

"Ben she said out! OUT" Rocky yelled

"FINE BUT RICKY… I will see you later! Ben yelled while he stormed out

"Amy, this might seem rude right after you broke up with your BF but I love you and I always have!"

"How is that rude Ricky? That is about the sweetest thing I could hear right now!"

"That's John" Amy said

"I'll get him" they said at the same time

Ricky gazed into Amy's eyes while she gazed into his and right then and there, they knew they were meant for each other!

Ricky picked Amy up and they shared a passionate kiss. After they were done with their kiss they walked out of the kitchen holding hands and into Amy's room to comfort the last piece of the puzzle, the family puzzle, John.

**Hope you liked the first chapter, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**K I am going to try to fix the going way to fast thing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters**

Ricky walks in at 7 in the morning the next day to see Amy crying.

"whats wrong?" Ricky asked "and why are you up?"

"It is all… I am so… help me someone I do not know what to do" Amy cried

"what do you mean" Ricky inquired

"you, me, ben, john; I thought that if I caught ben out of shock then he would not come back that he would stay in shock… he has been getting on my nerves for a while, I thought that if you and I were truly in love and you moved in that it would fix everything… I have not stopped loving you since band cp and I have lots of feelings for you but I do not know anymore I do not know if I can handel a relationship while I take care of john. Last night seemed so perfect but I do not think that is how are lives are going to be and I really do not know" amy wept as she put her head on ricky's shoulder

" I am so tiered and I do not know what to to!" Amy whispered in between tears

"well I think that it is a good thing that you broke up with Ben, I agree that he is clingy like you have said in the past and I understand that you do not need that right now! I really do not know what to do either" ricky said slowly

John started whimpering and ricky said let me get him… amy told him that she really needed to hold him right now and he said ok if that is what you need.

"I have to go to school today and I think you need some time to think so will you be ok?" ricky asked

"ya, I think that is just what I need thanks again" amy exclaimed laying down with john in her arms and one single tear hit the ground she had about one second to say bye to Ricky before she started crying again.

**I know that this is a short chapter… I did not know what else to write… ideas please! Thanks please review and I hope that I was able to fix the reviews from before! **


End file.
